Faust (Wolf Rosler)
DISCLAIMER* I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT BELIEVE OR SUPPORT ANY OF THESE IDEOLOGIES, NOR CONDONE ANYTHING RELATING TO THE HOLOCAUST. I SET OUT TO CREATE A TRULY EVIL VILLAIN FOR THE DC UNIVERSE. THE THINGS YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ WILL BE OFFENSIVE TO MANY, AND VERY GRUESOME. ALL HEROES NEED VILLAINS. READER DISCRETION ADVISED. ' Wolf Rosler AKA Faust ' Wolf Rosler was but a child in the 1930s and was an only child to his two parents, who owned a massive corporation that rivaled the well known company, Henschel und Sohn. They put Wolf into the Hitler Youth program as a political stunt to make them seem like fervent Nazis, when in reality they just didn't care. Money controlled their world. With Wolf’s parents constantly occupied with business, and being quite negligent to their child, Wolf soon realized the Nazi Party was his real family. He began becoming an extreme activist. He soon became a class leader by beating his rivals in brawls, and intrigue. ' He came home one day to find his parents forging signatures of Henschel, and committing fraud. This was an offense to the Reich, and he reported his parents. He himself arrested them, and they were put to death as criminals. Wolf’s reaction was straight, and if at all, glad. He believed it was just. The Reich soon realized Wolf’s potential to the party, and believed he would make a good officer in the political branch of the SS. ' By age 19 Wolf Rosler was an officer at Auschwitz. Responsible for overwatch of the garrison, and the Sonderkommando. He personally slaughtered hundreds of prisoners by his own hands. Throwing prisoners at electric fences, cremating people alive, and he once fired a panzerfaust into a packed prisoner barracks, killing 93 prisoners. Thus giving him the name “Faust.” He also was known for using his SS or Hitler Youth dagger, and stabbing prisoners for minutes on end until he was drenched in their blood. He also would heat up his Deaths Head ring with his lighter, and brand people with it for his amusement. He also enjoyed point-blanking prisoners with his luger. Doing this quite often, he received powder burns on his face and arms. ' In January 1945, the Soviets came to liberate Auschwitz, and he knew he would be executed immediately as an SS officer. He put on prisoner clothing, and managed to slip away. With his earning and inheritance, he started his own corporation in South America, and went on a vengance streak against the Allies in frustration. He killed dozens of Allied officers. One of the most famous being American General George S. Patton. ' But this wasn’t enough. He wanted more out of the sick and twisted life he had. He continued his work in South America, and incited a revised National Socialist doctrine in the rural parts of the continent, with him as the leader. He managed to unite a good portion of the rural islands, but was not recognized as a nation, which is exactly what he wanted. He called it a “business” when it was a nation. Earning trillions of dollars through drug money, slave labour, and business agendas, he began science programs. ' In the late 1950s he had created a successful secretive nuclear and intelligence program. He had managed to slip many informants and agents into the CIA as well as the KGB. He could bend the nations to his will with the snap of a finger. He had the power to make the Cold War go hot, but he resisted. Even though he’d love to see the Allies kill each other, and believe get what they deserve, he didn’t want to see the world destroyed. Not yet. He would first see the world rise to his new Regime, and proclaim him leader of the world. It would only be destroyed when he ordered it. His Nuclear program also had made some astounding discoveries, such as a chemical that was normally disposed of in the process of refining Uranium, actually cured cancer and aging. He only used it on himself and his closest friends. He believed death was necessary, but he was to be invincible for his people. ' For the longest time Faust had been able to keep quiet about him owning a nation. In 1973 President Nixon began getting skeptical about South America, Faust figured Nixon would blow it off and continue his work in Vietnam, but he began noticing agents in his territory. He had his CIA agents terminate the work, and had Nixon get set up for impeachment through intrigue. He succeeded, and managed to remove Nixon from office using a spy scandal that pretty much all presidents do as a scapegoat. It was called Watergate, and he was never discovered.' In 2013 Faust began on a secret, but aggressive foreign policy. He still hated the Russians, and the Americans, and believed the time was nearly right for him to go global. But he needed a war first. He payed Ukrainian EU nationalists to become activists, and begin a civil war in Ukraine. It immediately took off. A large civil war brewed in Ukraine, and soon after Ukraine had a new president. Though the President was not in Faust’s pocket, his right hand men and his armies were. His National Socialist movement began to grow in Ukraine, and a Battalion was even formed to secretly support it, called Azov Battalion.'' They conquered far and wide, and became heroes in Ukraine, but in reality were spreading Fausts best interests, by America and Russia being at eachothers throats, and him spreading his Regime’s influence.' He also was getting a foothold in the U.S. He enjoyed targeting cities consistently at eachothers throats, and were at the eve of self-destruction. His first target to spread his political ideals was Gotham. It was ripe for the picking, but he’d encounter a few “bumps.” Joker constantly got in the way of things, with his anarchist ideology. Bane also rivaled Faust because he too, owned territory in South America, and was a rival faction leader. Batman got in the way quite often, but he tended to stay out of things if Faust was quiet. But hell is coming, and it’s at the hand of Faust and his corporation.' A little more about Faust ' Faust enjoys playing with weapons, in particular his SS and Hitler Youth daggers. He loves to sharpen it and hum “In Feindesland” his favorite tune. He enjoys simply pissing his rivals off by “interrupting” their parties and get-togethers with bloodshed. He also likes to make his rivals simply feel they’re never safe. Have an informant say something to tweak a rival in the wrong way, and make them feel insecure. ' World Order is all Faust wants. He wants to see everyone flood under his banner, and feel at home just as he did in the Nazi Party. “Order is the only way.” he would say frequently. ' At age 12 he received a commendation as well as a propaganda burst for reporting his parents, as well as large devotion to the party. Hitler even posed for a photograph with him for a short while, this assisted in achieving such a high rank. '''''It is possible that Faust has almost no feelings in his hands whatsoever simply due to the amount of damage done to them by beating people, and point blanking people. His hands are covered in powder burns, and he was negligent to get them checked out by physicians, and for that they became infected and disfigured, and due to that he prefers to wear gloves as to not disgust those around him. He still wears his ring on his hand though, as the flesh has formed it into his hand during the healing, and to remove it would be extremely painful. He believes it is a permanent reminder of his allegiance, and likes it. ' WWII era photographs of Faust are quite rare, very few exist, one of the only ones of him as an adult is with Heinrich Himmler inspecting his sector of Auschwitz. Faust and the Fourth Reich Faust had created the Fourth Reich for a simple reason, retribution. He believed the world should not continue without a Reich, and he felt as if he were destined to create it. He created the Fourth Reich in 1957 under his Corporation, Standard-Waffen, or Standard Weapons in english. He supplied munitions, firearms, and cannons to the lowest bidder, this not only made him lots of money, but also geared his corporation for a future war, and development of a nation, and army. He was forced to start the Reich out of South America, even though he would rather start it in Germany. Although starting it in South America was beneficial in some ways. Many former Nazis still lived in South America, and it was easy to grab land from the rather rural nations that were constantly going to war, as well as they were divided between Communism, Capitalism, and even Fascism. It was ripe for the taking, so he did. He managed to take the land by simply inciting fanatical socialism to crumbling nations. The people believed, and followed him. With this land, came its industry and resources. Plenty to forge his new empire. He owned Uruguay, Southern Brazil, Northern Argentina, and Paraguay. He owned them, but not on paper. All he needed was to say the word, and hostile takeovers of all those nations would immediately happen. All he was doing is simply waiting for the right time. One of the largest political threats to the world had happened, and the outside world did not even realize it yet. Thus started the Fourth Reich, and Faust’s new empire.